


Arrival

by romeokijai



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Bass is amused, Charlie and Nora are teases, Miles doesn't know what to do with himself, Multi, Niles was once a thing, Norloe was an even more recent thing, i have no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeokijai/pseuds/romeokijai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Bass return from New Vegas - with a very special friend. One shot.</p><p>(A very short sequel of sorts to 'What Happens in Vegas')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrival

**A/N: This is a very short sequel of sorts to[What Happens in Vegas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4107160/chapters/9255247). If you haven't read that one, this one won't make much sense. [JaqofSpades](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqofSpades/profile) not-so-subtly hinted at a sequel. Well, my dear, here you go. Hope this didn't disappoint!**

* * *

 

 

Miles Matheson’s dark brown eyes are intensely focused on the familiar wagon as it appears on the Texas horizon after exactly one week.

He feels a wave of relief wash over him at the sight of Charlie and Bass, but his stomach simultaneously churns with apprehension when he notices the presence of a third traveler with them.   

“I’ll be damned,” he mutters to himself, gaze glued to the beautiful brunette who sits next to Charlie. 

They actually fucking found her. And somehow convinced her to come back to Texas with them.

And even from a distance, she looks fucking perfect. Just as good as Miles remembers her. Maybe even better.

“Take a picture, brother. It’ll last longer,” Bass snarks as he pulls up and parks the wagon just a few feet away from Miles.

It’s only then that Miles realizes how hard he’s been staring and awkwardly drags his eyes away from his ex-girlfriend (who is busy quirking an eyebrow at him and attempting to stifle a giggle).

Miles turns his attention to Bass. “Well, looks like you guys made it back in one piece. Gotta say, didn’t think you’d succeed with this, but I guess you proved me wrong.”

“Yeah, well, one,” Bass snorts, “suck it. And two….” His gaze, suddenly reverential, travels over to Charlie, who’s still sitting next to him in the wagon. “It wasn’t me,” he admits. “It was your niece.”

Charlie bites back a smile and shrugs.

“Yeah, Miles.” It’s Nora who speaks this time, her voice – still a sultry alto – sending a jolt of shivers down Miles’s spine.

He watches as she glances over at Charlie.

“Your niece was….” Nora licks her lips. “Pretty convincing.”

Maybe it’s the lip lick.

Maybe it’s the seductive tone of her voice.

Or maybe it’s the way Nora’s eyes flit over to Charlie’s, and the unmistakable rosiness that immediately colors the young blonde’s cheeks.

Whatever it is, in that very moment, Miles Matheson feels a sudden and severe tightening in his gut.

He also feels a sudden and severe tightening in his pants.

Fuck, he thinks to himself before shooting his brother a stern glare.

Bass just smirks. The bastard.

“Well, as much fun as this conversation is, I’m gonna go unpack and find some food,” Charlie announces as she smacks a quick kiss against Bass’s lips, then stands up and grabs her pack. She turns to Nora and smiles. “Wanna come?”

Miles nearly groans as the loaded question rolls off of his niece’s lips. Oh God, his head hurts. And other parts of him. Fuck.

Nora doesn’t help matters at all when she stands up and offers Charlie a blatantly suggestive grin. “Of course.”

Miles watches as the two women hop down from the wagon and march right past him. When they’re gone, he looks up at Bass, who’s still sitting in the wagon, all loose and relaxed, a devilish grin plastered to his face.

“What the hell happened in New Vegas?” Miles demands.

Bass chuckles wickedly and runs a hand along the back of his neck. “Come on, buddy. You know the old saying. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas.”

**\- THE END -**

**Author's Note:**

> As always, reviews make my world go round. So if you have a second or two, please be sure to leave one. Thanks! :D


End file.
